Dirk Kalamar
Origins Trained from a child to be a warrior of the Followers of Palawa and treated as a slave, Dirk was beaten many times. However, he was able to learn the art of Teräs Käsi very well and excelled. Despite this, the abuse was too much, so he waited and bided his time until he escaped from his dishonorable captors. After escaping, Dirk wandered aimlessly through the galaxy, trying to find himself and his calling while using his innate hunting skills to survive. For what felt like ages, Dirk searched for a way to help those in need and to fight against those with no honor and he believes that he has finally found the home and family that he has long sought. Though he is considered a traitor to the Palawa people,he strives for honor and lives to right the wrongs done by others. He wishes there could be peace, but Dirk knows that peace is an impossible dream, so he keeps fighting for what he believes is the true way; the path of honor. This is the story of Dirk and his one, true love, Akilina: She was always considered different because she didn't act like the rest of the Kaminoans. When she was young, her parents decided she would be better off on another planet so she could explore the universe. Once she came of age she left her home planet and went from galaxy to galaxy helping people. One night she was approached by a mysterious, hooded figure. She couldn't see his facial features but she could see his eyes. She saw that he was hurt. She took him upon her ship and hid him away until his strength returned. What she didn't know was that he was an outcast from his clan and marked for death. As time went on Akilina Alanes and Dirk Kalamar developed emotions that went beyond just simple friendship. However, peace was not to be given. One day, members of Dirk's clan found him and she was witness to a side of him she had never seen. A fierce battle ensued, but Dirk wouldn't let his former kinsmen anywhere close to Akilina. Blades were flashing with lightning speed and blood flew in all directions as he fought with all his heart. In the end, she saw only Dirk standing, as he roared to the heavens before collapsing in exhaustion. Akilina once more brought him back to health, but he explained the danger was too great and he had to go. They vowed that once he had a safe place they would reunite and never be apart again. In the Archduchy of Tolonda, Dirk found that home and sent word across the universe hoping she would hear his roar. Upon hearing word that Dirk Kalamar was safe, Akilina felt relieved. She was happy to know that they would be together once again. She boarded her ship and started her journey to the Archduchy of Tolonda, where she would stand by his side and give him all the love and support she could offer. Though they tried many times to have a child, they have not been successful, despite having tried even the most advanced sciences of Kamino. They have, however, adopted a son, Altair Steelheart, who they are proud of and protect fiercely. Many have said they fear nothing. However, after insulting Dirk's family, these detractors now live in coffins. Dirk made sure to help them with their wish, and now they honestly do fear nothing.